The new OEC apparatus has been put into operation and testing of various components has progressed. A number of modifications to the cell, electrodes, and electrometer should greatly improve the performance and reliability. A new digital thermistor bridge has been constructed and is undergoing calibration, tests and evaluation in the Clinical Thermometry Section, NBS.